joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beerus (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary Lord Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7 (Actually all universes belong to him, no exceptions), he is also the worst nightmare of any DC Comics character. After getting bored and killing Darkseid for fun, he decided to powerscale from Vegeta and erase DC Comics from existence. Lord Beerus is feared by everyone and anyone, and the only thing that can defeat Beerus is Zeno, so, if you're not Zeno, you are not going to defeat Lord Beerus. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 0''', likely far, far, far... (Infinite "fars" later) ...far '''Higher Name: Lord Beerus Origin: AnimationRewind (Verse) Gender: God Age: Unknown Classification: God of Destruction, God of Verse Soling, God of Cartoon Fight Club Powers and Abilities: Verse Soloing, One-shoting, Can erase anything from existence, Can kill immortals, Can powerscale from Vegeta to beat any character, Can ruin good CFC episodes with terrible rematches Attack Potency: At least True Infinity (Solos DC Comics easily), likely far, far, far... (Infinite X Infinite "fars" later) ...far Higher (Has never used more than 70% of his power), Can one-shot anything by erasing from existence Speed: At least Massively Faster Than Omnipresence+ (Blitz all of DC Comics), Likely far, far, far... (Infinite X Infinite X Infinite "fars" later) ...far Higher Lifting Strength: Nobody cares about lifting strength Striking Strength: One-shots anything with his almighty finger Durability: At least True Infinity, likely far, far, far... (Infinite X Infinite X Infinite X Infinite "fars" later) ...far Higher Stamina: Infinity, not that he needs it, he never has to fight seriously Range: You can't escape Beerus Standard Equipment: Bullshit powerscaling Intelligence: Smarter than whoever researched him, not a impressive feat, but he is Weaknesses: Zeno, and nothing else, if you're not Zeno, your verse is not surviving Beerus Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God of Destruction's Wrath': Omnipresent attack that cannot be dodged, one-shots anything that touches it *'Pressure Point Attack': One-shots anything and everything *'Afterimage Strike': Blitz any character, no matter how fast he is *'Ki blast': A simple ki blast. It solos any verse it touches *'Sphere of Destruction': A omniverse sized, undodgeble sphere. It is so powerful that our mortal minds can't comprehend it *'Mortal Ki Immunity': Beerus becomes immune to anything and everything, any argument against this is invalid *'Energy Nullification': Nullifies any argument against Beerus. After using this technique, Beerus wins, no matter what *'Bullshit Powerscale': Powerscales from Vegeta so he can beat anything and everything Others Notable Victories: Darkseid (Fodderized him) Nero (Game Legends) Justice League (With help from the Z Fighters (Not that he needs it or anything, he alone casually solos the verse using his little finger)) Saitama Team Comics (Had help from other Manga characters such as DBS characters, Saitama, Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Joseph Joestar, and more) Notable Losses: Zeno and nothing else Darkseid (with Anti Life Equation) (this was before the rematch when Beerus's Destroy ability and "Multiversal" feat were not revealed yet.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wanked Category:Dragon Ball Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Anime Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier ??? Category:Beyond 0 Category:AnimationRewind